Xmen
by Murcego
Summary: Na iminente resença de vida mutante do Complexo que fora do Arma X, Ciclope pede Anjo que lidere uma nova equipe de campo para avaliar a situação. Anjo lidera Wolverine, Missil, Escalpo e surpresa Psylocke Que voltou da morte e encontram mais surpresas.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro - Parte I **

**Diretoria da Mansão X – Quarta-Feira 19:27**

Warren: Scott, assim que recebi sua mensagem vim as pressas. Imagino que no momento dificil pelo qual a escola está passando, qualquer chamado de um dos seus diretores é no minimo relevante.

Scott Summers: Warren, meu amigo – Estendendo a mão para cumprimenta-lo – fico feliz que tenha atendido ao meu chamado. Por favor, sente-se – estendendo o braço para apontar a cadeira ao Anjo. Uma pausa para respirar, Scott dá a volta a mesa e senta-se encrando Warren de frente – Bem meu amigo, de fato a situação aqui não é das melhores, mas eu não me preocuparia se fosse você, desde a morte de Jean, eu, Emma e Hank realmente temos feito de tudo para reestabelecer o ambiente escolar.

Warren: Se não devo me preocupar, por que teria recebido um chamado seu Scott?

Scott Summers: Bem, Emma andou usando a Cerebra e encontrou algo realmente interessante. Então eu preciso de alguém, ou melhor,uma equipe para investigar isso mais a fundo.

Warren: Bem Scott, não quero ser mesquinho, nem parecer descompromissado com algo, pois se tem algo a quem muito devotei meu tempo foram os X-men, mas você tem duas equipes de campo a sua disposição e ...

Scott Summers: Eu sei, eu sei... Mas Warren, veja bem, você sabe, desde que Ororo foi para a Austrália, os metodos e ideais dela e dos que fazem parte doseu grupo tem sido um tanto quanto diferentes daqueles que nós adotamos aqui... nos X-men...

Warren: E Alex? Seu irmão? Soube que ele tem desempenhado muito bem o papel de líder na equipe que deixei nas mãos dele.

Scott Summers: Com certeza, mas Alex ainda tem muito o que aprender e além disso não posso desviar ele do caminho que eles seguem, eles realmente tem coisas importantes para resolver, então pensei que você poderia me fzer esse favor...

Warren: Bom Scott, com você me dizendo isso não posso negar não é mesmo? Afinal de contas eu não tirei férias dos X-men.

Scott Summers: Como eu dizia Emma amplificando seus poderes com o uso de Cerebra detectou vida mutante no complexo do Arma X, o problema é que ela não consguiu identificar quem é o mutante em questão. Isso soaria normal aos ouvidos de qualquer um, até por que, com o complexo abandonado, qualquer um poderia entrar ali, roubar alguma coisa, até mesmo fazendo um QG.

Warren: Perfeito. Continue.

Scott Summers: Porém ela identificou alguém que já está lá a um certo tempo, segundo ela desde o abandono do complexo, apesar dela não fazer a manutenção telepática do Arma X desde o seu abandono, ela diz que tem quase certeza. Isso culminou por criar uma suspeita entre nós, gostariamos de saber quem é esse mutante e o que estaria ele fazendo lá?

Warren: E você quer que eu guie a bandeira para descobrir quem é ele?

Scott Summers: Se você pudesse fazer isso por nós, ficariamos gratos.

Warren: quem eu posso levar comigo?

Scott Summers: Bom, pense em quem você quer levar com você e eu verei o que posso fazer, só peço que me responda isso o mais breve possível.

Warren: Eu o farei.

Scott Summers: Warren, eu realmente preciso desse favor, eu mesmo poderia guiar Hank, Emma e mais um ou dois dos noss até lá, mas não posso. Preciso ficar aqui. Prometa-me que até amanhã no almoço terei uma resposta.

Warren: Considere minha promessa um almoço entre amigos amanhã e eu te darei a resposta.

Warren se levanta, ambos apertam as mãos selando o almoço para o dia seguinte.

**Apartamento de Warren Manhatan – Quarta-Feira 23:16**

As luzes estão acesas, mas a mdoernidade desse apartamento permite que com um bater de palmas a luz vá diminuindo cadenciadamente até o segundo bater de palmas. A iluminação parece ser concebida por velas, nas pardes de cor bordô duas sombras pouco nitidas estão aliadas, os corpos das quais são projetadas estão sobre a cama, entrelaçados no meio dos lençois brancos. O corpo dele por cima do dela, fazendo movimentos leves, ele beija seu pescoço, ela sussura algo em seus ouvidos enquanto as mãos tocam seus braços fortes, as mãos dele apertam os cabelos loiros e lisos que escorrementre seus dedos, os dois seguem naquele balançar por muito tempo.

**Washington – Quarta-Feira 18:09**

Tempestade: Não é possível!

Noturno: Acredite Mein Freund!

Os dois caminham até o saguão do hotel onde estão hospedados. Os demais se encontram circulando alguém, algupem muito badalado,todos tem muitas perguntas a serem feitas, mas ao ouvir a voz de Tempestade, um a um vão abrindo passagem para a Deusa dos ventos qu enfim e com seus próprios olhos pode ver quem está na sua frente.

Tempestade: Betsy! Óh criança!

**Apartamento de Warren – Quinta-Feira 07:02**

As luzes entram pela janela aos poucos, sentado em uma cadeir confortavel, em posição curvada para ler os documentos enviados por Scott pro fax, eles falam da missão-favor que o amigo lhe pedira para executar.Warren ainda não pensou em quem levar consigo, é algo tão simples, não precisa levar um exército ele pensa. De repente duas mãos claras envovlem seu pescoço, é Paige, que ainda enrolada nos lençois brancos o envolve em um abraço e lhe dá um carinhoso beijo.

Paige: Bom dia!

Warren: Bom dia Paige! Desculpe, não quis te acordar, estava tão angelical deitada na cama em meio a todos aqueles travesseiros.

Paige: Tudo bem.

Warren: Dormiu bem?

Paige: Com você ao meu lado? Tudo foi maravilhoso esta noite.

Warren: Eu também adorei a nossa noite.

Os dois se beijam novamente.

Warren: Venha, vou preparar um café para você – Warren diz isso enquanto se levanta.

Paige: Espera, o que é isso?

Warre: Um favor que Scott me pediu para resolver.

Paige: Posso?

Warren: Vamos, eu te explico enquanto preparo algo para comermos.

**Complexo do Arma X – Meses Atrás**

Em meio a uma terrível escuridão, uma voz gargalha, está satisfeita com seus progressos, retirando uma lesma incomum de dentro de um reservatório e depositando-a em outro segue sorrindo. "minha criação!" Segue sorrindo enquanto ao longo dos meses sua criação vai tomando forma, se parecendo cada vez mais com um feto, depois tomando formas mais infantis, adolescentes, definindo o corpo, amadurecendo fisicamente, até se encontrar em algo que pode-se chamar de estágio adulto. A voz sempre gargalha em meio aquela escuridão.

**Nova york – Quinta-Feira 12:04**

Warren senta-se a mesa no alto da torre do Alta Vista, um dos restaurantes mais requintados a cidade. Scott olha para o relógio e oferece uma cadeira a Warren que se senta rapidamente.

Warren: E então? Me atrasei?

Scott Summers: Se quatro minutos podem ser considerados atraso, sim você se atrasou.

Warren: Já sabe o que quer? – Erguendo o braço e chamando um garçom

Scott Summers: Eu realmente ficaria mais tranquilo Warren se pudessemos resolver nossos negócios antes de começarmos a beber e comer.

Gustav Otto: Chamou senhor Worthigthon?

Warren: Gustav, traga dois martinis por favor e por favor, peça a Theodore que prepare aquele pato ao molho para mim e meu amigo aqui.

Gustav Otto: Pedirei a ele para caprichar senhor.

Warren: Obrigado Gustav. – observa o garçom se distanciar – Bom Scott, se de fato isso lhe deixa mais tranquilo, eu já decidi quem eu quero na minha equipe.

Scott Summers: Por favor Warren, pode dizer quem são.

Warren: Bem, quero os Guthrie, Logan e Kurt.

Scott Summers: Assim? Simples?

Warren: VocÊ me pediu para escolher uma equipe. Ela está aí.

Scott Summers: Bem, Sam, Paige e Logan, certamente não serão problemas, mas terei que ligar para Ororo e falar sobre Kurt.

Warren: Não há problemas, tenho certeza que não encontraremos problemas.

Scott Summers: Qual a sua disponibilidade para cumprir esse favor Warren?

Warren: Sinceramente...

Gustav Otto: Senhor, os martinis – Gustav serve os dois drinks e se afasta.

Warren: Bem como eu dizia – tomando um gole – Eu e Paige estamos aptos para partir hoje mesmo.

Scott Summers: Ótimo – relaxando e recostando-se na cadeira – podem partir para Washington, onde vocês irão encontrar-se com o resto da equipe e de lá partir para o Complexo do Arma X.

Warren: Agora que estamos combinados podemos aproveitar esse almoço entre amigos?

Não demoraria muito para que Gustav Otto, o garçom trouxese o pato ao molho e que seria saboreado por Warren e Scott com muita finse. Scott a muito não comia algo tão bom. Antes da chegada do pato principal porém, Scott e Warren tiveram um breve tempo para continuar sobre assuntos triviais. Ao final do almoço Warren prometeu a Scott que partiria o quanto antes com Paige pra Washington, chamou por Gustav e lhe pediu a conta, ao trazer a conta, Warren a olhou e impediu que Scott pega-se a carteira no bolso, deixou cinquenta de gorjeta pelo bom trabalho de Gustav e partiram.

**Washington Qinta-Feira 16:40 **

Depois de desembarcarem no aeroporto de Washington, Warren e Paige se dirigiram diretamente para o Hotel onde os membros do XSE estavam hospedados. Assim que chegaram ocuparam seu quarto, Warren logo ligou para a recepção e disse que precisava falar com outra hospede: Ororo Munroe da XSE, após um pouco de burocracia pediram para que ele descesse até o restaurante do hotel. Ele e Paige tomaram o elevador juntos até o restaurante e logo que chegaram foram recebidos por um anfitrião.

Jean-Luq Carrier: Messieur Worthighton, a srta. Munroe lhe aguarda, queira me acompanhar por favor.

Os dois foram guiados até uma mesa no canto do restaurante onde Ororo bebia um drink, vestida em uma bela e elegante, porém confortavel roupa branca. Assim que os viu se levantou.

Ororo: Warren!? Paige!? Scott me avisou que vocês viriam. – Cumprimentando-os

Warren: Suponho que ele também tenha lhe informado o por que da nossa vinda?

Ororo: Claro! E devido a proporção do assunto eu pedi que Sam descesse até a piscina, assim ele poderia se reencontrar com a irmã enquanto nós dois debatemos os detalhes da sua missão. Paige, vocÊ se importa?

Paige: Não, claro que não Tempestade.

Ororo: Jean-Luq, por favor, acompanhe a moça até a piscina, por favor.

Paige e Warren trocaram um rápido olhar, enquanto a moça se distanciava Ororo voltou a se sentar

Ororo: Fique tranquilo, Jean-Luq é um bom homem, sente-se Warren.

Warren se sentou, nem bem fitou os olhos de Tempestade e ela colocou suas cartas na mesa.

Ororo: Scott me contou sobre o complexo da Arma X e o que Emma descobriu usando Cerebra. Confesso que não fiquei tão preocupada quanto eles, mas ainda sim algo mexeu comigo nessa história...

**Washington Quinta-Feira 17:14 Piscina do hotel**

Jean-Luq guiou Paige até a piscina, tão logo chegou a menina identificou o irmão e liberou Jean-Luq para outros afazeres. Assim que o educado mordomo do hotel lhe deu as costas ela saiu correndo e gritando: "SAM", Sammuel ouvindo os gritos da irmã logo identificou sua posição e correu para ela, onde se envolveram em um longo abraço.

Paige: Oh, Sam! A Quanto tempo! Você está tão forte!

Sam: Paige! Como você cresceu?

Paige: Nossa é tanta coisa para falar...

Washington Quinta-Feira 17:20 Restaurante do Hotel 

Ororo: Então, devido a tudo isso creio que seja inviável eu permitir que Kurt acompanhe vocês Warren.

Warren: Quem então estaria disponivel para partir conosco?

Ororo: Eu realmente espero que você não se assuste...

Warren: Do que você está falando?

Ororo apenas fez um sinal com a cabeça, indicando para que o Warren olhasse por sobre seus ombros, ele virou o rosto e alguém muito familiar estava de pé atrás dele, logo que viu o rostode Betsy ele em um ímpeto dos sentimentos, abriu as asas e levantou vôo indo para longe do hotel.

Betsy: Será que eu o assustei?

Ororo: Posso lhe dizer que conheço Warren, ele ficará bem.

**Washington Quinta-Feira 18:48 Quarto 808**

Sam: Então quer dizer que vocÊ está namorando o Warren?

Paige: Sim, Sam... mas por favor, não julgue nada antes de realmente conhece-lo...

Sam: Claro que não Paige, eu apenas me preocupo, afinal de contas ele não é muito velho para você?

Paige: Não, não... ele ... ai Sam, ele é lindo.

Antes que Sammuel pudesse dar seu parecer final sobre o assunto o telefone do quarto toca e ele atende.

"Sim... claro... perfeitamente... estamos descendo imediatamente."

Paige: O que foi?

Sam: Ororo e Warren requisitaram nossa presença no salão de conferência do hotel.

**Washington Quinta-Feira 19:00 Centro de conferência do Hotel.**

Em cima de um pequeno palanque, Warren e Ororo olham para todos os seus companheiros sentados nas primeiras cadeiras. Todos estão afoitos esperando por algo que demonstrasse a real importância daquela reunião organizada as pressas.

Ororo: Bem, Warren está aqui a pedido de nosso amigo Scott Summers. Emma Frost detectou presença de vida mutante no complexo do Arma X...

Wolverine: Arma X? – Aguçando os ouvidos e prestando mais atenção no discurso de Ororo.

Ororo: Portanto, Scott pediu a Warren que liderasse uma equipe de batedores até o local e descobrissem quem e por que está lá. Inicialmente Warren me pediu para que Kurt fizesse aprte da equipe, mas é inviavel para mim permitir a ida dele, assim, nós dois chegamos a uma conclusão e ele dirá o nome daqueles que partirão com ele, os que não forem chamados voltem para os seus quartos, Warren e seus convocados tem muito o que conversar, eu estou indo para o meu quarto. Warren, é com você.

Timidamente Warren assumiu o microfone.

Warren: Bem, eu optei por uma equipe de cinco membros e junto a Tempestade montei o meu plantel, por favor, eu quero que permaneçam nesta sala, Paige Guthrie, Sammuel Guthriel, Logan e ... Betsy Braddock.

Nesse momento Betsy se levantou de uma das cadeiras mais afastadas da platéia e sentou-se no lugar deixado por Bishop, ao lado de Wolverine. No mesmo momento Paige pareceu assustada com a nomeação de Betsy como mebro da equipe.

Warren: Bem, acredito que temos muito a resolver para amanhã...

**Washington, Sexta-Feira 05:48 Base militar em Washington DC**

Os cinco membros para a missão do complexo Arma X já estavam dentro do helicoptero de guerra americano que os levaria até o local. Warren sentou-se ao lado do piloto, na parte detrás, Paige e Sam de frente para Betsy e Logan. Betsy era encarada por Paige e devolvia os olhares sem medo algum.

"Eu sei que ela já foi namorada do Warren e realmente não acredito que ela seja tão baixa ao ponto de saber que eu estou com ele agora e dar em cima dele durante uma missão... espere... ela ainda não sabe que eu estou com ele... preciso fazer ela saber o mais breve possível."

"Warren sempre foi muito respeitado pelos X-men, mas agora é minha irmã, sei que Paige já é bem grandinha, mas se alguma coisa acontecer a el, ele vai se ver comigo."

"Quem será que pode estar no complexo do Arma X? Aquilo estava as moscas desde a última vez que apareci lá, ou melhor, quase as moscas."

"Realmente não entendo por que a Paige me encara tanto! E esse olhar, ela parece ter alguma espécie de antipatia comigo."

**Intro - Parte II **

**Complexo do Arma X 6:22 am**

Os X-men liderados por Warren descem do helicoptero, Warren conversa com o piloto, combinando um horario em que o grupo deve ser apanhado novamente, ao final da tarde, pois não seria seguro manter o helicoptero parado ali. Em seguida, Warren se afasta do helicoptero, com as hélcies girando, que parte logo em seguida. Os cinco mutantes agora olham fixamente para o complexo do Arma-X.

Anjo: Todos, testem seus comunicadores agora! – Falando em um to mais rígido

Wolverine: Gostei de ver Warren, mostrando firmeza.

Missil: Testando.

Escalpo: É só dizer testando?

Psylocke: Pronto?

Anjo: Preciso testar minha comunicação com Emma. Só um minuto...

Wolverine: Só você vai se comunicar com a loirona do caolho?

Depois de uma breve pausa.

Anjo: Sim Logan, só eu vou me comunicar com Emma Frost. Agora sigam-me.

Os cinco vão andando lado a lado até se aproximarem do portão principal do complexo, Paige tentou puxar Warren pelo braço para lhe dizer alguma coisa, mas foi cortada imediatamente por ele, que se soltou dela, fez um gesto com a mão para que todos parassem e ficou de frente a eles.

Anjo: Vou sobrevoar o local e tantar encontrar alguma coisa, mantenham-me informados, Logan, lidere a garotada até lá dentro.

Wolverine: Dexa comigo!

Anjo: Me mantenham informados.

Em seguida Warren abriu suas grandes asas e deu as costas ao grupo voando.

Wolverine: Gurizada agora é comigo!

SNIKT!

Fazendo um grande rombo no grande portão de aço.

Guiados por Wolverine, os X-men pentram no complexo Arma-X, há muitos galpões, porém aparentam estar todos abandonados, de repente um estalo. Logan ergue a mão para que todos parem. Instantaneamente Psylcoke se coloca em posição de luta e Escalpo rasga sua pele e descobrindo uma epiderme de aço.

Wolverine: Sam! Direita- Externa do Prédio. Betsy, você no flanco esquerdo, guria, tu entra comigo.

Assim que Logan destrói a porta, sons de bala assustam Paige que salta para trás de caixas de madeira, ela olha para o canto e vê Wolverine no chão com pelo menos dois tiros na cabeça e seis no peito. Ela se levanta para correr pela lateral da parede branca, mas percebe que alguém aponta a arma para sua cabeça.

"Parada aí"

O Pregador de peças não esperava a reação de Paige que lhe disfere um duro golpe no rosto, a bala é disparada mas toca de raspão o ombro dela. Quando ela salta do outro lado das caixas para atacar sua vitima, recebe um chute nas pernas e cai no chão, mo mesmo instante a parede lateral é destruída e apenas um vulto passa levando o corpo do inimigo consigo e sai destruindo tudo até o teto do galpão. O corpo é largado e Sam lhe disfere um forte soco no rosto, fazendo-o tombar para trás do Galpão.

Missil: Warren, ele está caindo do primeiro galpão a direita da entrada.

Antes que Sam pudesse terminar de comunciar a Warren, o inimigo faz um belo movimento malabarista, batendo seus pés na parede lateral do galpão, ele atira na janela do segundo andar do prédio ao lado e cai lá dentro graças ao impulso da parede. Sam olha de cima do galpão mas não vê nada.

Anjo: Sam, estou acima de você e não vejo nada.

Missil: Eu o golpeei e ele caiu lá embaixo. Tenho certeza.

Warren desce rapidamente e passa a toda velocidade por Missil, ele tenta um rasante entre as duas edificações, mas ele sente um corpo saltar por sobre suas asas, e desferir um forte golpe em sua cabeça. Warren vai ao chão, e antes que pudesse tentar se levantar ouve uma voz melódic dizer:

"Parado ou estouro seus miolos."

Psylocke vem de longe e desembanha sua katana apontando para o inimigo.

Psylocke: Deixe-o em paz.

Wolverine: Você? – Chegando junto com Paige por trás de Psylocke

O inimigo, que usa uma mascara que cobre-lhe todo o rosto, menos os olhos solta lentamente os cabelos de Warren enquanto começa a sorri.

"Mon ami, Wolverine"

Escalpo: Vocês se conhecem?

"De longa data non?"

Wolverine: O que procura aqui?

"Oui..."

Wolverine: Não banque o cajun comigo Fantomex!

"Mon ami, se você fosse uma bela ruiva eu continuaria com meu sotaque francês"

Psylocke já guardara sua Katana, e Missil ajudava Waren a levantar. Este, ainda com a mão na cabeça indaga.

Anjo: E então Logan, não vai nos apresentar o seu amigo?

Wolverine: Ninguém que valha a pena conhecer passarinho!

Anjo: Quem é você ? (virando-se para Fantomex)

Fantomex: Prazer, Fantomex, ou se preferir Arma XIV.

Wolverine: O que você faz aqui?

Fantomex: Bem, EVA identificou presença mutante aqui, resolvi pesquisar, poderia ser do meu ... do nosso interesse.

Wolverine: Espero não ter vindo aqui só por sua causa.

Anjo: Emma... Emma...

Fantomex: Emma?

Wolverine: Ele vai se comunicar com a nossa... Chefe!

Fantomex: Confesso que não esperava vê-lo tão cedo Wolverine.

Silêncio.

Fantomex: O que o traz aqui?

Silêncio. Em seguida Fantomex gesticula as mãos para que Wolverine lh ofereça uma repsosta.

Missíl: Dectamos presença mutante aqui também e viemos averiguar.

Fantomex: Então estamos do mesmo lado. A próposito, você tem um belo cruzado rapaz, me pegou em cheio – estendendo a mão para cumprimentar Sam.

Sammuel, fica encabulado enquanto coça a cabeça, ao tentar apertar a mão de Fantomex recua ao se assustar com a potente voz de Warren.

Anjo: X-men! Notícias! Emma disse que ainda percebe uma presença mutante no local. Creio que Fantomex não seja a nossa caça.

Fantomex: Pode ter certeza que não. Venha, vou levar vocês até o local...

Anjo: Local?

Fantomex: Bom, EVA identificou o mesmo sinal durante vários dias seguidos partindo de uma mesma fonte, o problema é que não há nada lá, está deserto.

Anjo: Creio que o que é deserto para você, não será para os X-men.

Guiados por Fantomex, Anjo, Wolverine, Psylocke, Missil e Escalpo chegam até o prédio central do Arma-X, aquil oque provavelmente um dia foi o QG central, onde seus membros malhavam, treinavam, decidiam táticas a serem usadas e tudo o mais. Dentro da sala no primeiro anda:

Fantomex: É daqui, EVA encontrou o sinal aqui... já olhei de cima a baixo, no inicio pensei que poderia ser um mutante com a capacidade de ficar invisivel, mas se fosse acho que já teria me atacado.

Anjo: Sam, Betsy, lá em cima. Paige você fica aqui comigo e Logan.

Fantomex: E eu?

Anjo: Você não faz parte da minha equipe. – Virando-se para o outro lado – Emma ...

"Warren, você está exatamente no local, posso ver que ele está atrás de você"

Anjo: Emma, isso é realmente impossível.

Missil: Warren, veja o que eu encontrei...

Wolverine: Arquivos?

Psylocke: Podem ser úteis Logan ...

Missil: Não sabemos quem morreu de fato naquela chacina que promoveram aqui.

Derepente um buraco se abre no chão, exatamente embaixo das pernas de Warren, uma mão agarra-o pela perna e puxa. Atônitos, eles tentam correr ao buraco, mas Sinistro salta á de dentro e ainda segurando Warren por uma das pernas gira o seu corpo acertando a parede lateral. Depois pega o seu corpo no chão e segurando-o pelo pescoço o ergue o mais alto possível.

Wolverine: Sinistro! Por que não imaginei que era você?

Escalpo: WARREN!

Sinistro: Se continuar com esses gritos estridentes, eu juro que vou estourar a laringe dele.

Anjo: Ataquem-no!

Sinistro aperta ainda mais a garganta de Warren e ele agoniza expressando a todos sua infinita dor.

Escalpo: Warren!

Anjo: Logan, o que está esperando? Ataque-o, agora!

Sinistro joga Warren no chão, pisa com o pé direito em sua cabeça e o segura pelas asas.

Sinistro: Prefiro ele com o bico calado e quanto a vocês se moverem um passo eu arranco as asas do passarinho.

Movido pela sua propulsão, Missil derruba Sinsitro no chão libertando Warren, mesmo assim, Sinistro ainda conseguiu puxa-lo pelas asas erguendoo seu corpo alguns centímetros do chão. Missil derruba Sinistro no chão que em seguida o segura pelos braços.

Sinistro: Você deveria ter continuado a me levar por anos garoto.

Sinistro aplica então uma cabeçada em Sam e joga oseu corpo para o lado, imediatamente após se levantar ele ergue sua mão esquerda.

Sinistro: Eu já estava preparado para você garota.

Sinistro arrasta o corpo de Escalpo até o seu, Fantomex dispara algumas balas, mas Sinistro desvia e elas vão em direção aos outros X-men, ele arremessa o corpo de Escalpo contra Fantomex. Wolverine salta sobre ele, mas finca as garras no chão após Sinistro se desviar, em seguida toma um chute no rosto que o deixa novamente em pé.

Fantomex: Garota, nós realmente vamos precisar que vocÊ entre naquele buraco, enquanto distraimos esse cara.

Sem aguardar resposta ele salta pelas costas de Nathaniel e dispara novamente, Sinistro salta no ar, deixando que os tiros atinjam Wolverine, de frente para Fantomex, ele o segura pelo braço e quebra sua mão, Fantomex grita, mas Sinistro desfere um duro golpe em seu rosto.

Wolverine: Para de atirar Porra!

Escalpo corre pela parede do fundo da sala, para chegar até o buraco na lateral, Sinistro tenta impedi-la mas Psylocke usa sua telecinese e bloqueia o seu ataque.

Sinistro: Magnifico! Eu não contava com você .. .senhorita... o que importa, vocÊ está tão parada e calada que o seu nome é o de menos importância agora.

Wovlerine: Ela não e´de falar muito chapa!

Sinistro: Logo você também não será. – Volta a olhar para Psylocke e surpreso exclama – Olhem , uma Katana, bela arma, quer usa-la?

Betsy assume uma posição de luta.

Sinistro: Belo movimento, vejamos se sou pareo para o seus golpes ninja.

Wolverine: Dois xará.

Wolverine salta em direção de Sinistro, mas este consegue se desvencilhar muito bem de Logan e lhe atingir uma cotovelada na nuca, em seguida corre para cima de Psylocke e tenta atingi-la com socos, todos bloqueados pela Katana. Sinistro desfere uma joelhada no abdomem de Psylocke levando-a ao chão e em seguida um coice no joelho de Wolverine, inevitavelmente o carcaju se abaixa e toma outro golpe na face, que também o leva ao chão, Sinistro pisa em sua cabeça, mas Logan crava suas garras de Adamantiun nos pés de Sinistro que grita irremediavelmente, liberando o rosto do animal. Antes de poder continuar a sentir sua dor, Sinsitro se abaixa e aplica uma rasteira em Betsy, mas ao tentar saltar para escapar de Wolverine porém, Míssil, rápido como seu nome o agarra pelas costas e destrói a parede.

Missil: Vou te levar para bem longe dessa vez.

Wolverine: SAM! Guri... Betsy tudo bem?

Enquanto isso, no buraco aberto por Sinistro, Paige observa um laboratório muito escuro, chega a ser medonho, porém o lugar é muito amplo, Ela anda or todos aqueles tanques, alguns contém fetos dentro, fetos ainda deformados, dentro de uma camara cheia de um liquido verde ela encontra um corpo humano completo, sem deformidades como vários outros, ela se aproxima bem do rosto, lhe parece familiar, de algum lugar. Nãoo reconhece, Ouvindo os gritos na sala de cima ela resolve que é hora de voltar para a batalha e deixar as investigações para o final, ela tenta correr novamente pelo buraco, mas para em frente a uma estante com vários tubos de vidro.

Próximo as cercas do Complexo Arma X Sam se lança em direção ao chão e solta o corpo de Sinistro, deixando que o impacto ao chão desnortei um pouco o seu adversário, antes mesmo que Sinistro consiga se levantar, o Míssil o agarra novamente pelas costas e o lança contra um portão de ferro a metros do local. Sinistro está se levantando, mas Sam o atinge novamente, dessa vez na nuca, fazendo com que Sinistro acerte o rosto no portão de aço, Sinistro se levanta e olha para os lados, sem nenhum sinal de Sam, ele olha fixamente para um ponto, e executa um rolamento para a direita fazendo com que Sam se choque contra o chão.

Sinistro: Tolo, por quanto tempo achou que fosse conseguir me atingir com essa tática antiquada?

Sinistro caminha lentamente na direção de Sam e a menos de cinco metros seu caminho é interposto por Wovlerine e Psylocke.

Sinistro: Vocês são realmente chatos.

SNIKT!

Wolverine: Você não viu nada xará! É melhor começar a abrir seu bico, ou seremos obrigados a delfinha-lo em milhões de pedaços!

Sinistro: Isso realmente não me assusta – Encarando Wovlerine.

Wolverine tenta atingir Sinistro com suas garras, mas mais uma vez, como se pudesse prever os movimentos do carcaju, Sinistro desvia das garras e desfere um soco contra o flanco esquerdo do rosto de Wolverine, em seguida disparando um forte soco contra os seios de Psylocke jogando a garota no chão e parte correndo em direção ao laboratório. Porém, mais uma vez seu caminho é interposto por alguém. Warren, ainda cambaleando aparece.

Anjo: Você realmente não vai escapar dessa Sinistro.

Sinistro: Como vocês são cansativos não?

Wolverine tenta cravar as garras nas costas de Sinistro, mas ele se abaixa e ergue o corpo no mmomento perfeito, apoiando o tronco do carcaju em seu ombro e o derrubando no chão entre ele e Warren.

Anjo: O que você faz aqui Sinistro?

Sinistro: Temo que realmente isso não seja do seu interesse Warren Keneth Worthignthon III!

Warren só escuta o som de uma arma disparando, uma,duas, três, sete vezes.

Fantomex: Essa é pelo meu nariz infeliz! – Encostando em um velho maquinário parado no meio do pátio, leva sua mão até o rosto, a mascára branca, agora coberto por um vermelho tão escuro que se aproxima do negro.

Sinistro caído no chão.

Wolverine: Bom trabalho Fanta! – Se levantando – Agora vamos arrancar o epscoço desse imbecil.

Anjo: Logan, Não!

Wolverine: Calma passarinho, eu sei que tem o lance das perguntas e tudo, mas você acha que amarrar Sinistro em alguma cadeira vai adiantar?

Sinistro: Não!

Wolverine se vira rapidamente e soca o chão apontando duas garras para os olhos de Sinistro.

Wolverine: Xará, você não vai prever mais nada e se prever, tenh ocerteza que terei tempo de rasgar o seu cerebro.

Sinistro: Qual o nome daquele garoto? Vocês realmente o treinaram muito bem, devo salientar que ele foi o melhor entre vocês.

Psylocke: Sem baboseiras psicológicas seu filho da puta! Apontando a Katana para o meio de sua testa.

Wovlerine: Essa é a Elizabeth que eu conheci.

Prédio Central do Complexo 

Wolverine: Betsy, tem certeza que você aguenta isso?

Silêncio.

Anjo: Acha que ela precisa se concentrar.

Escalpo correndo abraça Warren.

Escalpo: Warren, que bom que você está bem.

Tentando fugir dos braços dela.

Anjo: Sim, sim... O que você encontrou lá embaixo?

Escalpo: Acho que vocês deveriam ver com os próprios olhos.

Todos seguem Escalpo, menos Fantomex e Psylocke que prende telecineticamente Senhor Sinistro. Lá embaixo todos ficam assombrados com o que encontram, Wolverine corta todos os fios que encontra pela frente, evitando que a vida dos fetos se prolongue, Escalpo mostra então o corpo dentro da banheira.

Anjo: Larval?

Wolverine: Um ... um pouco menos azul! – Olhando como que querendo não reconhecer o rapaz.

Escalpo: Vocês o conhecem?

Wolverine: Ele chegou a ser um X-men.

Escalpo: Logan, eu acho que pode estar vivo.

Missil: O que é isso aqui? – apontando para a prateleira de vidro.

Todos se aproximam e veêm uma série de tubos de ensaio contendo liquidos e células, alguns tem nomes, outros não, alguns quebrados e alguns espaços vazios.

Wolverine: Melhor levar para hank analisar.

Anjo: Missil, encontre algum plástico bolha, ou isopor, junte todos esses frascos aqueles documentos que você encontrou. Vamos levar tudo. Logan, retire o corpo do Larval de dentro daquela camara, vamos leva-lo também.

Escalpo: Se tirarmos o corpo dali ele pode morrer?

Anjo: É um risco que temos que correr, se esse corpo ficar aí ele pode morrer da mesma forma.

Missil: E se já estiver morto?

Wolverine: Já vamos saber guri.

Anjo e Escalpo retornam a parte suerior da edificação e logo que chegam notam algo estranho ao ver Fantomex no chão, em seguida o corpo de Psylocke.

Anjo: Paige, não temos tempo. Vamos!

Os dois sobem as escadas rapidamente e encontram uma passagem na parede que dá para um túnel imenso que a uns quarenta metros da entrada se divide em dois.

Escalpo: Vamos.

Warren olha para trás, mas sabe que não há outra decisão a ser tomada.

Anjo: Paige. Os comunicadores.

Escalpo: Ok.

Os dois entram juntos correndo pelo grande túnel e se dividem quando encontram a bifurcação em "T". Depois de alguns minutos percorrendo o Túnel Warrenabre um canal no comunicador.

Warren: Paige, Paige, ele está do seu lado. Fique alerta.

Sinistro: Voilá! Fique tranquilo, eu a tratei muito bem. Boa sorte Worthigton, nos vemos em breve.

Warren: Sinistro! – O sinal fica mudo.

Não muito longe dali, Sinistro foge deixando o corpo de Paige no chão. Não demora muito para que Warren chegue e leve o corpo da garota de volta. Juntos novamente, Warren interroga Betsy e Fantomex mas não obtém muitos resultados. A missão terminara antes do esperado, muito antes, e nos portões do complexo Arma X eles esperam o retorno do helicoptero.

Fantomex: bom mês amis, acho que minha hora chegou – levantando-se.

Anjo: Você está ferido, não prefere vir com a gente?

Fantomex: Tenho certeza que EVA saberá o que fazer por mim Anjo. Foi um prazer batalhar ao lado de vocês, ainda que por um breve momento.

Anjo: Por que não se junta a nós?

Fantomex: Eu? Me juntar aos X-men? Não me vejo fazendo isso, além disso acredito que sua oferta é por educação.

Wolverine: Hey, Fanta. O que vai fazer agora?

Fantomex: Não sei. Caçar Sinistro? Talvez ele tenha algumas respostas que eu ... nós estamos procurando.

Wolverine: Tem certeza que não vem com a gente?

Fantomex: Bem, EVA me espera para o jantar, minha missão aqui acabou Wolverine, um infortunio, já revireiesse lugar e não havia encontrado nada do meu interesse. O meu interesse agora é Sinistro e ele não será fácil.

Wolverine: Treine essa pontaria xará.

Fantomex da as costas para os X-men, fugindo para dentro do complexo do Arma-X novamente, deixando os cinco mutantes a espera do helicoptero militar.


	2. Chapter 2

New York – Wachester – Instituto Xavier – 13:41

As portas do instituto Xavier se abrem vigorosamente. O barulho, a novidade, o inesperado chama a atenção de todos os alunos, se não quase todos. Anjo vem a frente, liderando o grupo, seu olhar abatido, seu corpo fustigado, algumas marcas em seu rosto são nitidos, as asas não se apresentam como em seus dias mais saúdaveis, mas ele vem a frente, ao seu lado direito Sam, tão abatido quanto seu líder carrega um corpo em seus braços, Teria alguém morrido? Mas quem? Aquele corpo não era nem de longe um dos mais populares. Do outro lado de Warren Logan e sua eterna cara de mau encarando os alunos e por algum momento pensando em dizer: "Isso é ser um X-men". Os três vem seguidos por Psylocke, com pensamentos nostálgicos daquele lugar e surpresa por vê-lo tão repleto de novos mutantes e Paige, em uma mistura de preocupação e dúvida. Telepaticamente Emma capta o pequeo búrburio que se forma com a chegada dos X-men e se junta a Scott para ver o que é.

Anjo: Sam, leve-o para o Laboratório. Peça a Hank que faça uma análise desse corpo, se ele realmente for quem estamos pensando...

Míssil: Já estou indo Warren!

Ciclope: Warren! – Chegando ao local – Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui?

Emma Frost: "_Todos vocês, voltem aos seus afazeres, Espero que este pátio esteja vazio em menos de segundos pois todos vocês precisam do seu treinamento e das suas aulas se algum dia quiserem entrar por aqueles portões carregando corpos e marcas de uma batalha_."

Anjo: Scott, acho melhor conversamos em um lugar mais apropriado.

Ciclope: Nos acompanhe então.

Anjo: Paige! Betsy! Sugiro a vocês duas irem até a enfermaria e fazer alguns exames de rotina, apenas checar se não a ossos quebrados, hematomas internos... Wolverine, você vem comigo.

Emma Frost: Warren, você não acha que dada a sua situação, não seria melhor fazer alguns exames antes de se reunir conosco?

Anjo: Eu realmente não preciso da enfermaria agora Emma. Temos um assunto a tratar.

Laboratório Médico – 13:52 pm

Missil: HANK!

Fera não chega a se assustar, mas se vira bruscamente no ímpeto de ver quem é.

Fera: Sam? Oh minha santa arquerupita!

Missil: Hank, eu não sei o que dizer... Warren pediu que você fizesse uns exames...

Fera: Onde vocês o encontraram? ... Venha, coloque-o sobre essa maca

Missil: Bem, Emma e Scott pediram que fossemos verificar uma presença mutante no ...

Fera: Japeth...

Missil: ... Complexo do Arma X e ...

Fera: Complexo do Arma X?

Missil: Ex... Ex complexo Hank...

Fera: Olhe essas marcas... Sam, abra essa gaveta do seu lado direito e me dê uma dessas embalagens brancas por favor...

Missil: Então encontramos alguém... – abrindo a gaveta – alguém chamado Fantomex – entregando a embalagem a Hank

Fera: Então isso tudo era o tal Fantomex? – Olhando para Sam, enquanto rasgava a embalagem.

Missil: Na verdade não! Ele estava lá por que também identificara presença mutante no local e...

Fera: Fantomex...

Missil: Pior Hank, Pior... Juntos nós encontramos alguns documentos... fichas... fichas com dados de mutantes que foram chacinados nos galpões do Arma X.

Fera: Minha nossa... Sam, me ajude a coloca-lo sobre esta outra superficie, preciso realizar uns exames e ver se não há concussões internas...

Missil: Então, para nossa maior supresa ... – Ajudando Hank a carregar o corpo de Larval – Encontramso Sinistro.

Hank enfim se assusta, quase solta o corpo de Larval no lcoal errado o que provocaria uma queda. Ele se apoia na mesa.

Fera: Sinistro?

Missil: Sim, Hank, Sinistro... E para piorar ele fugiu.

Fera: Fugiu?

Missil: Sim fugiu...

Fera: Eu espero que Scott contacte alguma equipe de campo pois Sinsitro nunca está só de passagem, é uma ameaça iminente...

Hank para e olha para o rosto de Sam.

Fera: Me desculpe Sam, me perdi em devaneios, você me parece abatido, sente-se aqui por favor, deixe-me examiná-lo... Algum combate corporal?

Diretoria do Instituto Xavier – 14: 07 pm

Ciclope: Warren, nós realmente agradecemos o favor que você prestou aos X-men,isso já foi o necessário, você não deve nada aos X-men.

Anjo: Scott, uma vez X-men, sempre X-men, não devo nada a você, ou Charles ou qualquer outro... O que estou dizendo é que, eu não tirei férias dos X-men e Sinistro é uma ameaça ... é muito sério, nós o deixamos escapar, nos vamos capturá-lo!

Emma Frost: Scott, desde a destruição do instituto, de toda essa confusão, não temos contigente, simplesmente não podemos mandar Alex ou Tempestade levarem seus comandados para qualquer lugar no mundo para brigar de esconde-esconde como Sinistro quer.

Wolverine: Emma tem razão Scotty! Mandem-me sozinho!

Ciclope: Logan...

Anjo: Scott, não estou te pedindo para me deixar ir até lá novamente, esto ute dizendo que irei, só preciso reestabelecer as condições do meu time e estaremos partindo o mais breve possível!

Ciclope: Warren, você tm minha aprovação, mas dessa vez não deixe aquele bastardo escapar.

Anjo: Não deixarei!

Emma Frost: Ótimo.

Anjo: Se vocês nos dão licença, vamos até a enfermaria agora.

Wolverine olha de lado, cerrando os olhos como quem diz: "Enfermaria? Eu?"

Ciclope: A vontade, amigo.

Logo que saem da sala, Wolverine puxa Warren pelo braço.

Anjo: O que é isso Logan?

Wolverine: Passarinho, você tem vocação para líder, principalmente em questões diplomáticas, mas eu posso sentir, você não quer apenas pegar Sinistro para salvar o mundo.

Anjo: Logan, admiro sua capacidade de ler as pessoas.

Wolverine: Bingo! Então me diga xará, por que tanto interesse em Sinistro?

Anjo: Já virou pessoal Logan! Sinistro arrancou minhas asas uma vez, graças aos seus carrascos, Hoje ele quase arrrancou novamente e eu posso garantir que ele não terá uma terceira oportunidade.

Wolverine: Sack! Entendi chefe! Agora sobre a enfermaria... estou fora!

Wolverine se afasta na direção oposta do corredor.

Laboratório Médico 14:13 pm

Fera: Prontinho Sammuel.

Missil: Hank, muito obrigado.

Assim que Missil se levanta, Escalpo aparece na porta.

Escalpo: Hey Sam! Como estamos?

Missil: Ótimo! Hehe! O Dr. McCoy fez os exames necessários em mim, mas você sabe, os Guthries estão sempre prontos para outra!

Escalpo: Olá Dr. McCoy!

Fera: Olá Paige!

Escalpo: Lanchamos juntos?

Missil: Claro!

Fera: Em uma próxima oportunidade.

Missil abraça sua irmã e juntos saem pela porta sorrindo.

Fera: Essa crianças! – Suspira –

Hank se volta para o corpo de Larval que estava em uma espécie de banho maria dentro de uma camara.

"Pobre Rapaz"

Hank se vira para trás, perguntando-se quem estava ali observando-o trabalhar, mas ao olhar na direção da porta fica em estdo de choque.

Fera: Nã...Não... Não é possível!

"Eu também achava que não era possível"

Fera: E...eu vi você morrer... você morreu em meus braços!

"Eu sei, eu sei... eu posso... posso te dar um abraço Hank?"

Fera anda em direção a porta e aconchega em seus braços o corpo dela. Ele olha para o corredor atrás dela. Uma lágrima rola dos seus olhos.

Fera: Você não imagina o quanto eu sofri... Betsy...

Psylocke: Tudo bem Hank, tudo bem. Eu também estive muito assustada, mas eu estou de volta.

Fera: Voc... Você se importa de ... de falar como foi isso?

Um dos quartos da mansão X 18:22 pm

Escalpo: Warren... está tudo bem com você?

Ele tira a cara de dentro do banheiro, um lado coberto por espuma de barbear e olha para Paige.

Warren: Eu? Eu estou bem, por que?

Escalpo: Você parece distante...

Warren volta a se barbear em frente ao espelho e responde mais alto:

Warren: Distante? Eu estou bem aqui!

Escalpo: Você sabe do que eu estou falando Warren... Desde que... desde que Psylocke voltou, você parece desatento, tem me tratado com frieza, como se não tivesse nada entre nós.

Warren sai de dentrodo banheiro, enrolado em uma toalha somente, ele a abraça e olha a noite caindo pela janela.

Warren: Paige, eu te amo!

A noite cai. Já é tarde, os X-men dormem, talvez não todos, Hank está a horas no laboratório cuidando do corpo de Japeth, mas tem alguém que não está acordado por que escolheu. Warren rolou na cama durnte três horas. Agora ele se levanta, cobre Paige, dá-lhe um beijo no rosto, abre a janela e mergulha na escuridão do jardim, abrindo suas asas e voando, ele ainda sente dor e desce até a superficie, dá a volta na mansão e senta-se na escada da porta frontal.

Psylocke: Não sabia que você frequentava este lugar... digo, este especificamente.

Anjo: Bet... Betsy? Você?

Psylocke: Sim, estou aqui e não sou a única que não consegue dormir, não é mesmo?

Anjo: É... sim...

Psylocke: Warren, está tudo bem com você?

Anjo: Betsy ... eu não sei o que dizer...

Psylocke: Apenas diga.

Anjo: A namorada mais marcante em minha vida havia morrido, um dia eu acordo e ela está viva, correndo do meu lado... lutando ao meu lado...

Psylocke: Desculpe, eu não tinha a intenção de...

Anjo: Como você se sentiria, se estivesse sentada em um restaurante e olhasse para trás e visse seu ex- namorado atrás de você? Mas com um detalhe, ele estava morto a um tempo...

Psylocke: Não... Não sei... Como você se sentiu naquele momento?

Anjo: Assustado?

Psylocke: Isso explica por que você saiu voando de lá como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

Anjo: E eu não vi Betsy?

Psylocke: Warren – Se aproximando dele e tocando a mão em seu rosto – Me desculpe. Se quer eu sei ao certo como voltei, quando me encontrei com você e Ororo no Hotel, tinha acabado de voltar da Terra Selvagem com ela e sua equipe após eles terem me encontrado misteriosamente na Espanha.

Anjo: Betsy, você não precisa me pedir desculpas, aliás, eu devo, pois você não me deve nenhuma explicação... é só que...

Psylocke: Mexeu com você, mexeu comigo também, mas nós X-men deveriamos estar acostumados com isso de morrer e voltar não? Jean... Peter... Scott...

Anjo: Nós X-men já estamos vacinados, mas para mim Betsy, para mim foi diferente...

Psylocke: Warren, você ainda tem sentimentos pro mim?

Nesse momento um rugido é ouvido dentro da casa, Warren e Betsy se olham um no rosto do outro e partem para dentro da casa.

10 minutos atrás, o Doutor Hank McCoy estava no laboratório analisando o quadro clínico do jovem Larval, o mutante que um dia fez parte dos X-men, foi encontrado por Warren e sua equipe no antigo complexo do Arma X, aparentemente, Sinistro havia realizado alguns experimentos com o corpo do jovem Japeth, tudo indicava que ele estava vivo, talvez em um estado de coma profundo, Hank estava concluindo um relatório em seu laptop, quando ouviu um grito, um grito como se alguém sentisse muita falta de ar, ao olhar para trás viu Larval tentando se erguer e com as mãos na garganta suplicar por mais ar. Ao tentar se aproximar Larval desfere um forte golpe contra Hank o lançando contra o maquinário do laboratório. Hank ao cair, executa um perfeito rolamento para trás e se ergue saltadno sobre Larval e o segurando contra a maca, porém Larval lhe desfere uma forte cabeçada e foge pela porta, a cabeçada foi a responsavel pelo rugido de Hank, Hank se levanta tentando recobrar-se da pancada, mas logo vê Paige chegando e um vulto que passa como um missil pelo corredor.

Escalpo: Hank, está tudo bem com você?

Fera: Sim, Paige, obrigado pela preocupação, eu estou ótimo, já o jovem Larval não parece muito bem.

Escalpo: Tudo bem, Sam foi pega-lo.

Anjo e Psylocke chegam e Paige não gosta de vê-los juntos, eles começam um interrogatório contra Hank, mas Samuel chega trazendo Larval.

Missil: Caras! Isso é um perigo, tem vários alunos dormindo por aí... já imaginaram o que ele poderia ter feito?

Anjo: O que vocês dois fazem acordados a essa hora?

Paige corta o olhar de Warren fulminantemente.

Missil: Acordei no meio da noite para fazer um lanche...

Escalpo: Olhando para a janela aberta, o frio entrando, você sabe que ele saiu, mas para onde? Quando vai voltar?

Anjo: Paige...

Fera: Sam, deite-o ali e me ajude a amarra-lo.

Psylocke: Acho melhor eu voltar aos meus afazeres...

Anjo: Betsy...

Escalpo: Warren! Acho melhor, eu voltar aos meus afazeres, tentar dormir não é mesmo?

Escalpo e Psylocke saem praticamente juntas do laboratório, Paige não se intimida e esbarra com o ombro em Betsy, passando primeiro pela porta e partindo para seu quarto.

Anjo: Esperem...

Sam, segura o braço de Warren.

Missil: Warren, cuidado com a minha irmã, muito cuidado com a minha irmã!

Anjo: Solte o meu braço Sam.

Missil: Apenas preste atenção no que esto ute dizendo Warren...

Anjo: Por que Sam?

Os dois se encaram, olhos nos olhos. Até uqe Hank se contrapõe.

Fera: Warren, vá atrás de Paige, Sam, me ajude aqui, por favor, amanhã vocês resolvem isso entre si.

Sam, solta o braço de Warren, mas segue o encrando até que ele deixe o laboratório médico.

Laboratório Médico Instituto Xavier 9:21 am

Anjo: Hank!

Fera: Oh, Warren, preciso mesmo falar com você.

Anjo: Hank, me desculpe pela cena ontem aqui no laboratório.

Fera: Tudo bem, amigo, disponha.

Warren não gosta muito da ironia do Dr. McCoy, mas ignora-º

Anjo: O que você tem a me dizer?

Fera: Scott me disse que vocês vão partir para o complexo do Arma X novamente?

Anjo: Pretendo sair ainda hoje.

Fera: Bom, deixe me dizer, o jovem Japeth, sua habilidade mutante está diretamente ligada ao seu sistema digestivo, porém o sistema digestivo de Larval é muito mais complexo que o nosso. É um sistema vivo, duas Larvas que fazemas vezes de intestino, bem, aparentemente elas não estão aqui... não estão aqui com ele, temo pela saúde dele, Se vocês vão voltar lá, poderiam vasculhar o laboratório onde o encontraram para ver se encontram essas Larvas?

Anjo: Claro Hank, mas como seriam essas Larvas?

Fera: Tomei a liberdade de pegar emprestado os documentos do Arma X referentes a Japeth, fique a vontade para ler, mas no final, os documentos anexos são fotos e você pdoerá ver como são essas Larvas.

Anjo, abre o documento e vai direto a última página, logo que vê as imagens faz cara de nojo.

Anjo: Tudo bem Hank, vamos trazê-las novamente.


End file.
